


Viktor Is A Terrible Poet

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Armed with Viktor's terrible (but sweet) poetry, Yuuri goes on a romantic scavenger hunt.In which Yurio is only there to make snide comments and Phichit is anything but helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Trash, probs.

Yuuri Katsuki was shocked when he went to his locker. It was covered with hearts in all sizes and colors. There was only one person who would do this. He didn’t know if he should sigh in happiness or in exasperation over the actions of his boyfriend, one Viktor Nikivofov, so he settled for a little bit of both. He twisted the combination and open his locker to find that Viktor had also put a small bouquet of flowers inside, along with a note.

_The loveliest boy,_

_Your voice is like an angel_  
Your laugh is like a bell  
From the first time that I saw you  
You’ll never know how hard I fell  
If you keep searching  
You’ll find me soon  
Remember where I first held your hand? 

_V_

Yuuri snorted, turning the paper over. It was a bit silly and he had no idea what Viktor was doing, but if he wanted to play a game, Yuuri was willing to go along with it. He laughed, tucking the note in the back pocket of his jeans as he brought the flowers to his nose. They weren’t the most aromatic, but the thought behind them meant more than anything. Since he was on his lunch break, he put the flowers back inside, tracing a finger over one delicate petal, before grabbing his book for a later class and heading outside, taking shortcut to the lunchroom, since he was running late.

“Yuuri!” Phichit yelled as he came racing up to his best friend. “Where have you been? Yurio and I have been looking everywhere for you.”

A small blond head popped up next to Phichit. “I haven’t been looking for him,” Yuri Plisetsky, nicknamed Yurio by Yuuri’s older sister to help with confusion, scowled. “You ran off; I was just following you.”

Phichit rolled his eyes, hooking his arm through Yurio’s. The boy was a freshman, but Yuuri had helped him rescue a homeless cat a couple of years ago and Yurio had been following him around since then. Every time Phichit says they’ve adopted him, Yurio rewards him with a punch. Yuuri thinks it’s hilarious, Phichit thinks it’s cute, Yurio just looks like an angry cat.

“Anyway, where have you been? It’s lunch time!” Yurio was dragged along as Yuuri and Phichit started towards the lunchroom.

“Viktor left me a note; I think he’s got me going on a scavenger hunt or something,” Yuuri said, pulling out the paper. “I don’t know why, but it’s pretty cute. There’s flowers and everything.”

Yurio’s nose wrinkled. “That’s gross.”

Yuuri snorted, pointedly not mentioning how close Yurio had gotten to Viktor’s friend Otabek in the past couple of months that they’d been dating. Yurio was still young enough that most people would consider it to be creepy, with the four year age difference. “You’ll understand one day, young Padawan,” Yuuri told him in a faux-wise voice as he held open the door to the cafeteria.

“Baka.”

Phichit snorted. “Should have never taught him Japanese.”

“To be fair, I don’t think he’s saying what he thinks he’s saying,” Yuuri replied, shaking his head.

“I hate you both,” Yurio snapped, storming ahead of them. The effect was ruined by the fact that he plopped down at their usual table anyway, pulling out a brown bag from his backpack. Phichit smirked, sitting on one side, and Yuuri sat on the other.

“So where’s the next clue?” Phichit asked as he pulled out his own lunch.

“Where he first held my hand.”

“And where is that?”

Yuuri sighed, poking at his own lunch. “It’s actually at the coffee shop, so I can’t go until after school.”

Phichit frowned. “We’re supposed to study after school.”

“Well, why don’t we swing by the coffee shop on our way to your house? I’ll buy you a cappuccino,” Yuuri wheedled. 

Phichit pretended to look put out, but at the offer of free coffee, he agreed with as much muted enthusiasm as he could muster. The rest of the day went by in a flurry of school work as usual, though today was the first time in a year that it wasn’t interlaced with Viktor popping up whenever he could. Yuuri didn’t realize how much he had gotten used to Viktor walking him from class to class until he no longer was. Yuuri was pretty sure that Viktor was avoiding him on purpose, so as not to ruin the surprise that awaited him at the end of the scavenger hunt, because he saw his boyfriend from afar a couple of times that afternoon, but he always managed to disappear before Yuuri could fight through the crowds to get to him. It was doubly upsetting not to have Viktor by his side after his last period Chemistry, where he was handed back his practice test from the week before, the one he had studied so hard for and was so sure that he had aced, only to find out that he bombed it. Viktor was always the one there to cheer him up and for him not to be around made Yuuri’s stomach clench unpleasantly.

“It’ll be okay, boo,” Phichit said, slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders somewhat awkwardly, given that Yuuri was a couple of inches taller.

Yuuri shrugged, mouth pulled down into a frown. “I just… I thought I did so much better than this,” he sighed. He was trying not to let it get to him, but it was difficult.

Phichit doesn’t say anything as they go to their respective lockers, but by the time they meet up at the front of school to walk to Phichit's house for their cram session, he's back to his cheerful self, if a little forced. He, better than almost anyone, knows how hard Yuuri is on himself. “Don't forget, you owe me _un café_.”

“Your accent is terrible,” Yuuri replied, but Phichit saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth and knew he had succeeded a least a little. “You'll get your coffee, you mooch.”

“You volunteered it!”

“Mooch.”

Yurio appeared next to them, scowling. “Why does he get coffee and I don't?” he groused.

“Because we don't want to stunt your growth,” Phichit chirped.

“I'll buy you hot chocolate if you want to come with us,” Yuuri offered before their, admittedly much shorter, friend could reply.

Yurio grumbled, but he didn't turn down his street when their group passed it, kicking at random pebbles on the ground. Leo was behind the counter when they arrived, still trying his apron around his waist as they entered. 

“Welcome to- oh, it's you guys.”

Phichit let out a huge gasp, hand over his heart in fake shock. “Is this how you treat paying customers? I am appalled! What would your boss think?”

“I'd think you've never paid for a cup of coffee in your life,” Celestino said before Leo could open his mouth.

“Ciao Ciao!” Phichit exclaimed joyously, leaning dangerously over the counter, as though to hug him. “My favorite person in the _world_!”

Celestino sighed, patting the top of Phichit. “Yes, yes, get your coffee and get going.”

“Um-” Before he could get more than the sound out, Celestino glanced at him.

“I have it here behind the counter so it wouldn't get messed up.” He pulled out a small heart-shaped box. Yuuri took it gratefully and paid for their drinks. He waited until they were sitting at one of the small tables before he looked at his next clue. The box was obviously left over from Valentine's Day, a cartoon bee holding a heart that said 'Bee Mine’ on top. Strangely enough, the cellophane wrap had already been removed and, when Yuuri opened the box, he found it didn't contain the usual cheap chocolates. Instead, it had a handful of Hershey’s Kisses and another note under them. Phichit and Yurio were quick to steal the Kisses, but Yuuri only cared about the note.

_The sunshine of my day,_

_They say you never find_  
What you never look for  
But I’ve been looking for you  
My entire life  
And if you go to the place  
Where I first kissed you  
You’ll find the next clue  
To finding me 

_V_

“Aw, man,” Yuuri muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Phichit asked, looking up from poking the milk foam at the top of his cup.

“The next clue is back at school.” Yuuri sighed; Phichit had a test coming up in History, easily Yuuri’s best subject, and he had promised to help him study for it last week.

“So let’s go get it!” Phichit looked more excited that Yuuri did.

“Phichit, the test.”

He waved away Yuuri’s concern. “What is a test in the face of true love?” he exclaimed. He pushed the lid back on his coffee and stood, pulling both Yuri’s up. “Where are we headed?”

Yuuri felt his face turn deep red, ears burning. “Um, to the bleachers,” he said, fiddling with the lid of his coffee.

Yurio’s face scrunched up in confusion while Phichit howled with laughter. “I don’t get it.”

“Shut up, Phichit,” Yuuri snarled, storming out of the shop. “I should have never told you.”

“I should have guessed,” Phichit gasped between laughs.

“I hate you.”

“What is it?” Yurio asked insistently, his short legs struggling to keep up with Yuuri’s long, angry strides.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Yuuri stressed, glaring at his so-called best friend.

“Think about what was in the box,” Phichit said breathlessly, cracking up again when Yurio’s face went from confused to disgusted realization.

“You’re so _gross_ ,” Yurio said. This time he turned onto his street when they pass it, giving a careless wave with his free hand when they call goodbye to him.

“Oh, man, I can’t believe this,” Phichit wheezed.

“Go away.”

“I can’t, there are things I need to know. What’s at the end of the game? Where will the next clue lead you? How many more embarrassing things are there going to be? I _need_ to know, Yuuri!”

“You need a lobotomy.” They walked around to the back of the bleachers and, there, sitting on the ground, is another vase, with a single red rose, and a note underneath it.

_My heart of hearts,_

_The river of my love_  
Runs deep and true  
Where is the place  
I first told you? 

_V_

“How romantic,” Phichit said with a dreamy sigh.

“How I hate you.”

“I looooooooove yoooooooooooooouuuu. More than Viiiiiktor dooooooooooes,” Phichit sing-songed. “Where’s the next stop?”

Yuuri thought about not answering, but he knew Phichit would follow him anyway. “The park.”

Phichit actually looked surprised at that one, so much so that he had to run to catch up with Yuuri. “Wait, what happened at the park? Why didn’t you tell me? Yuuri!”

His ears were red again. “Well, it only happened last week-”

“Last week!”

“-and it was really late at night. Viktor was having a bad night and asked me to meet him at the park near his house and I did and…”

“And?!”

“We talked and hetoldmehelovesme.”

“What!” Squawked. That was the only way Yuuri could think to describe the sound that came out of his best friends’ mouth.

He took a steadying breath and repeated, “He told me he loves me.”

And now Phichit was squealing and shaking Yuuri’s arm. “I can’t believe this! My little Yuuri is in love!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as they walked through the gate of the park. As luck would have it, there weren’t any kids out playing yet and, by the swingset where Viktor had sat and Yuuri had pushed him on the swing, was a little stuffed animal. Once they got closer, Yuuri realized it was a poodle, one that looked exactly like Viktor’s dog Makkachin. Taped to its belly was another note.

_My dearest heart,_

_Find me where I found you._

_V_

“Go home, Phichit.”

Phichit looked over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I’m gonna bounce like a ball. Later.”

“Later.” Yuuri walked determinedly out of the opposite gate of the park, the poodle clutched to his chest. The park was only a block away from Viktor’s house and wasn’t even a long enough walk to allow him to slow his racing heart. On the door was a note telling him to come in and so he did, closing the door quietly around him and setting his backpack on the floor of the coat closet. He paused long enough to step out of his shoes and shed his coat before making his way upstairs, to Viktor’s room.

The door was cracked open and when Yuuri pushed it open the rest of the way, it revealed Viktor, dressed in a black tuxedo, surrounded by red rose petals and holding a sign. It took a few blinks before his eyes were able to focus on the words.

_**WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?** _

To say that Yuuri wasn’t expecting a prom-posal (and, god, how he _hates_ that term) was an understatement. He was a sophomore, so prom wasn’t traditionally open to him anyway, and he’d only been dating Viktor for a couple of months at this point. (Of course, Phichit always swore it’d been longer because of their “unrequited love and horrible sexual tension the two of you spewed every time you were within breathing distance, dear lord.”) But Viktor, being Viktor, didn’t do anything halfway.

“What-”

Viktor, cool, unflappable, the epitome of calm and collected _Viktor_ , looked so nervous as when that’s all Yuuri was able to manage. “Will you?” His voice, typically so full of self-assurance, was quiet.

Yuuri started laughing, launching himself at Viktor and kissing him, the sign squashed and forgotten between them. “Yes, of course I will!” Luckily, Viktor’s bed was right behind him, catching them as they tumbled over, laughing and kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in more of this? When I first thought it up, it was FLUFF and then I was like, prom night as their first time??? So I don't know. Maybe one chapter with prom and one with porn?


End file.
